The One
by Eme-Mcarty-Whitlock12
Summary: Along ago, a vampire princess landed on an island, where she met a mysterious vampire named Jasper. See where her adventure takes them.


Disclaimer:I don't own twilight or any of the chacters..

This is my first fanfic so please not to harsh with reveiws...

The One

contents

chapter 1:The Beging

chapter 2:What happend next

chapter 3: Can You Here That

chapter 4:The First five Days

chapter 5: True Love

chapter 6: Finding Out my SECRET

Chapter 7:My Story

The one

Chapter one:

Alice POV

My name is Alice Valltori. I once lived on an island that was called blue sea, I lived on that Island for several years. How I got there, well I don't know.

All I know from my past is that I use to live in a castle by a vilage called Villa, where the sun never showed. We moved there because we are vampires and vampiress.

It all started when I went fishing with my father on an early Sunday morning in stayed over night, but there was a terrible storm that night. I was frightened but more sad then anything. That's all I remember. I was on the ship, I was sleeping in the cabin across from my dad. Until boom...

Chapter 2:

The next day I found myself laying on the cold, hard, sandy beach ground. I was even more scared. I just lost my family. The wind was blowing as strong as that night was. Out of no where it started raining. I ran to the nearest tree so I didn't get poured on.

I guess I ran too far because I was now surrounded by thousands of trees. I didn't feel lost or scared even if my age is 14.

The days seemed to get shorter every only things that I had on the island was a huge wooden chest that I didn't bother to look in. I built a home for me, made it out of fallen trees and other materialas.

Today I wasn't in the mood to eat. I was tired all day, from the day before. I hope to sleep well tonight.I was talking to myself and enjoying myself. Until I herd something or someone.

Jasper pov:

I was walhing in the forest of the Island When I smelled another vampier more like a vampieriss of the valltori. Then I saw something house like. I ran to the house at full vampier speed.I knock on the door to see if any one lived there and wainted.

Chapter 3:

Alice pov:

I was walking in the forest. I herd something or someone. I ran to my home made of tree's and locked the doors. I could smell a vampier.

All of a sudden I hear a knock at my door. " knock. knock. knock". I look through the small hole. I see a boy about 14 like me.

He wore a cape, and a crown.

Me being me thought he was just my imagination. But then I herd a knock four more times.I finily answerd the door.

He eyed me top to bottom and said are you royalty like me. I answered and said yes. What is your name. I asked him. He answers and he tells me his name. My name is Jasper Cullen but pepole call me Jass. I told him mine. My name is Alice Valltori.

I'm the princess of valtoria...Aro's daughter.

Chapter 4:

Alice pov:

Jass asked me were I came from. I told him. Valtoria Blue Sea Island. He told me he came from Pennsylvania. So, Alice how old are you. Fourteen, how old are you Jass. Fourteen the same.

How did you get hear Jass. A baot, how did you get hear Alice. When I was 8 years old. I was on a ship fishing with my father. I fell asleep in my cabin that night . The next morning I was on this Island.

How long have you been here Jass. Two days, six hours,ten minutes. .Do you have any where to stay. Um kinda. Why do you say kinda, that's because I don't I stayed under a tree and ate coconuts. Wow. Do you want to stay here for a while. If its okay with it is.

After the first five days sence we ment I started falling in love with Jass.

Jasper pov:

Right from the first moment I met Alice we fell in love. Soon I will tell her that I'm a vampier. I hope she is the one to. Alice sings to me.I love her.

Chapter 5:

Alice pov:

Everyday I started to fall in love with Jasper and I knew it was getting stronger.I knew it was inportant that he left before I was out of control.

6 WEEKS LATER...Today I was hunting alone like I saw Jasper hunting to. I saw him dri out a deer. I was confused.

Jasper pov:

It has been six weeks sence I'v met princess Alice. I think she saw me hunt that deer. I hope not I feel so bad.

Chapter 6:

Alice pov:

Soon he tured and saw me. He ran at full vampier speed tordes me. He kissed me on the cheak and said he loved me. I told him I loved him to. We then haunted togather and then went back home.

J pro:

It has been six weeks sence I'v met princess I went huanting but I saw Alice.I kissed her on the cheak and said I loved her. She then said she love me to. We haunted togather and then went back to her house.

Chapter7:

Alice pov:

We got home and sat in the living room. Jasper asked me how I became a vampier. I told my story...I was seven years old in 1982 and I was walking in the forest right next to the garden. I saw a women by a tree.

It was my mother the next thing I knew I was burning I woke up to my parents looking at me. They told me I was a vampier and so were they. I was so confused. Jasper how did u become what you are today. I'll tell you.

J pro:

I asked Alice how she became a vampier and she told me. She asked me how I became a vampier. I told her I'll tell her. So here is my story.

I was seven years old in 1982 and walking to the park. I had to pass an alley to get there all of a sudden someone bites me three days later I was at a house along the woods in Forks Washington. That's all I remeber.

Thanks please reveiw and I'll wright the sequal The new rulers...


End file.
